Asistenta a la medida
by Gabylor
Summary: El Señor Cullen llega tarde a una cita con su sastre, ¡por lo que Bella hace todo lo posible por mantener al hombre entretenido hasta que el señor Cullen pueda llegar a casa! 4/5 OS. de la mini-serie 'La asistenta de los Cullen' AVISO: Adaptación.


Una de las cosas que más disfruta Edward Cullen de ser rico es ser capaz de tener ropa hecha a la medida. El señor siempre se ha mantenido en excelente forma física, y como resultado, todavía lleva la misma contextura muscular que tenía como ex jugador de fútbol. ¡Como sea, eso significa que encontrar ropa que le quede bien puede ser más que difícil algunas veces!

Sus anchos hombros y su pecho robusto no cabrían en cualquier vieja chaqueta deportiva del estante, y tener al menos un metro noventa y cinco de altura sólo lo hacía más difícil. Incluso sus pantalones eran difíciles de usar debido a sus piernas largas. Así que otra vez, una de las buenas ventajas de ser rico es no tener que preocuparse por cosas como esa, ¡porque puedes tener tu ropa diseñada sólo para ti!

No hacía daño que Marie, su esposa, fuera la compradora de una cadena muy exclusiva de tiendas de ropa. Ella tenía todo tipo de conexiones dentro de la industria del vestuario, y conocía a los mejores sastres en el área. Naturalmente, sólo lo mejor serviría para su esposo, así que eso significaba Jacob Black, la mejor de los mejores.

La primera vez que vino el señor Black a la casa después de que yo empezara a trabajar ahí, ¡realmente me quitó el aliento! Abrí la puerta sólo para encontrar a este adorable y hermoso hombre de pie ahí, y podría haber jurado que era un modelo que estaba buscando trabajo con la señora Cullen. Después descubrí que realmente había sido modelo en sus años más jóvenes, pero tenía un ojo natural para el diseño de ropa, así que empezó su propia línea de ropa masculina. ¿No es genial?

Recuerdo haberme quedado ahí mirando a este galán ruborizada preguntándome si era mi cumpleaños. ¡Me habría encantado tener un regalo de cumpleaños que fuera de metro ochenta, tuviera cabello negro carbón y un bronceado para morirse! Su sonrisa era muy de ensueño desde sus dientes perfectos al hoyuelo de su barbilla. Por supuesto, estaba totalmente avergonzada cuando él empezó a hablarme y me di cuenta de que había estado embelesada ¡y no tenía idea de que acababa de decir! Oh bueno, atravesamos esa incomodidad inicial y finalmente le mostré el camino hacia el estudio donde se encerró con el señor Cullen la mayor parte de la tarde.

Desde entonces, el señor Black ha vuelto a la casa en una serie de ocasiones, a veces para hacer ajustes para el señor, y a veces como invitado de alguna de las actividades especiales de los que eran anfitriones los Cullen durante el año. ¡Puedo deciros, cada vez que aparecía era una ocasión especial en mi agenda!

Así, esta tarde cuando pasó el señor Black estaba más que complacida verlo en la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de que él tuviera una cita con el señor Cullen, pero no era como si yo fuera responsable de manejar el calendario de citas de la casa. Honestamente rara vez sabía cuándo el señor o la señora Cullen iban a tener a alguien de visita. Era algo bueno de algún modo, porque me mantenía preparada para asegurarme de que la casa permaneciera impecable en todo momento. Disfrutaba mi trabajo, pero más importante era que sentía mucho orgullo al hacerlo bien.

De cualquier modo, oí el timbre de la puerta y fui a atender tal como hago usualmente. Por supuesto, siempre me detengo junto al espejo en la despensa del mayordomo para revisar y asegurarme de que mi uniforme se vea bien. Tengo que asegurarme que mi gorrito de asistenta esté centrado sobre mi cabeza, y que ninguno de mis largos cabellos castaños se haya soltado del moño que uso normalmente para trabajar. ¡Luego reviso para asegurarme de que mis amplios senos se muestren sólo el suficiente escote para no parecer una suelta!

Por supuesto, siempre he sido consciente de la falda porque siempre he sentido que cada vez que me inclino le estoy mostrando mi culo a alguien. De hecho, es lo sufrientemente lleno y relleno como para que cuando me incline realmente se envuelva alrededor de todo mi culo, por lo que he visto desde otros espejos, ¡pero todavía pienso en eso! Cuando estoy de pie, apenas alcanza las puntas de mis dedos cuando tengo los brazos a los lados. Aunque se viera mi culo, ¡estoy segura de que nadie se quejaría porque tengo un culo seriamente bonito!

Así que después de mi típica revisión superficial en el espejo, fui y abrí la puerta ¡para encontrar al señor Black ahí de pie con su típica sonrisa desarmadora!

—¡Bueno hola, señor Black! —le dije con mi voz más placentera—. No me di cuenta de que lo esperábamos hoy. ¿Quiere entrar? —retrocedí y abrí más la puerta para permitirle entrar al vestíbulo frontal. Usaba una camisa polo amarilla y pantalón caqui, y entró como si fuera mi propio estallido de rayos de sol.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo has estado? —Sonrió mientras hablaba, y noté que sus ojos habían hecho una pasada rápida por todo mi cuerpo con tal vez la más leve demora en mi escote.

—¡He estado bien, se lo agradezco! ¡Siempre es bueno verlo! ¿El señor Cullen lo estaba esperando hoy? —Estaba bastante segura de que el señor Cullen no estaba en la casa y realmente no tenía idea de cuándo esperarlo.

El señor Black miró su Rolex y dijo:

—Bueno, en realidad he llegado por lo menos una hora antes. Le había dicho que pasaría a mostrarle algunos de mis nuevos diseños para ver si quería ordenar algo. Acabo de dejar a un cliente aquí cerca, y esperaba que estuviera bien si lo esperaba en lugar de hacer un viaje de vuelta a la oficina y después volver.

Sentí que un leve cosquilleo de excitación recorría mi cuerpo mientras le respondía.

—No, eso está perfectamente bien. Déjeme llevarlo al estudio. Puede esperarlo ahí. —Me giré e hice mi camino a través del largo vestíbulo hacia el estudio, ¡confiando en que el señor Black estuviera paralizado por mi culo mientras caminaba delante de él! Llegué al estudio y luego me detuve y giré, extendiendo un brazo a través de la entrada—: Por favor, entre y póngase cómodo. ¿Puedo traerle algo para beber?

El señor Black miró dentro del estudio y sonrió.

—Sí, me encantaría un vaso de tu famoso té con limón, si no te importa.

Él estaba mirando directamente mis profundos ojos chocolates, ¡y por supuesto que yo estaba mirando directamente los suyos!

—¡No me importa para nada! Se lo traeré.

—En realidad, ¿te importaría si voy contigo? Apreciaría tu compañía por un rato.

Sentí que me ruborizaba mientras respondía:

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos a la cocina y puede tomar asiento ahí mientras le hago su té —giré y caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina, disfrutando de la emoción de él mirándome. ¡Casi deseé tener ojos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza para ver la apreciación en su rostro!

Mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina, el señor Black dijo:

—Sabes, Bella, una de las cosas más maravillosas de tener al señor Cullen como cliente es tener la oportunidad de verte de vez en cuando.

Miré hacia atrás por sobre mi hombro y dije:

—Bueno, eso es muy halagador, señor Black. ¡Usted es tan dulce!

—Por favor, llámame Jacob. Después de todo, sólo estamos tú y yo aquí.

—Está bien, Jacob. —Llegamos a la cocina y yo fui hacia los pisos de la barra en el borde exterior de la cocina—. Toma asiento y tendré el té listo en poco tiempo —miré hacia atrás, lo atrapé mirando mis piernas y sólo sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la despensa y sacaba un par de bolsas de té.

La barra estaba directamente sobre el fregadero, y Jacob había tomado asiento justo al medio. Fui hacia uno de los gabinetes y tuve que inclinarme para sacar la tetera del té. Por supuesto, probablemente me tomé sólo un poco más de tiempo que el usual tratando de localizar la cosa, porque estaba segura de que Jacob apreciaría la vista.

Una vez que encontré la tetera, fui hacia el fregadero, y sin hacer ningún contacto visual, me incliné sólo levemente para llenar la tetera con agua. ¡Por supuesto eso significaba que mi amplio escote estaba casi justo en la cara del pobre Jacob! Casi podía sentir el calor de su rubor mientras llenaba lentamente la tetera con agua.

Una vez que estuvo llena, me giré y la puse sobre la cocina y dejé caer las bolsas de té dentro mientras encendía el fuego debajo de ella. Entonces fui y saqué del refrigerador un limón fresco y lo dejé sobre la encimera al lado del fregadero. Tuve que volver a inclinarme para sacar la tabla de cortar del gabinete inferior, y luego conseguí un cuchillo y empecé cortar rodajas de limón.

Naturalmente, eso significaba revelar una vez más mi escote al pobre Jacob, pero ciertamente a él no parecía importarle. Mientras cortaba el limón, él se aclaró la garganta y empezar a hablar.

—¿Entonces supongo que no te preocupa mucho revelar los secretos de cómo haces tú maravilloso té?

Alcé la mirada hacia él y sonreí.

—¡Realmente no es un secreto tan grande, pero me alegra que lo disfrute!

Él sonrió y dijo:

—¡Oh sí, lo disfruto mucho! ¡Muchísimo sin duda! —Por supuesto, ahora estaba bastante segura de que ya no estaba hablando sólo del té.

La tetera empezó a silbar así que giré, la saqué del fuego y apagué la cocina. Luego saqué dos vasos largos y los llené con hielo del refrigerador. Le puse dos cucharadas de azúcar a cada uno sobre el hielo, luego le exprimí todo el jugo a un cuarto de limón encima de eso. ¡Sólo entonces añadí el té! Descubrí que haciéndolo de este modo ayudaba a que todo se mezclara más naturalmente, y no me tenía que molestar en remover.

Puse el vaso sobre la barra delante de Jacob y alcé el mío diciendo:

—¡Espero que tenga su aprobación!

Él alzó su vaso y sonrió coqueto mientras decía:

—¡Absolutamente!

Rodeé el mostrador de la cocina y me senté en el taburete de la barra al lado de Jacob, él se giró levemente para darme la cara mientras me sentaba. Algo en la mirada de sus ojos me hizo sentirme especialmente audaz, así que bajé mi vaso y estiré la mano, la puse sobre su regazo y dije:

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? —Estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras lo decía, ¡y el leve empuje que le dio su polla a mi mano fue toda la respuesta que necesité!

Me incliné hacia adelante, lo besé, y pude oírle tratando de encontrar la barra con su vaso para dejarlo ahí. Froté mi mano a lo largo de la longitud de su polla a través del pantalón, y antes de saberlo ambos estábamos de pie entre los taburetes, besándonos apasionadamente. Jacob envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de mí, y yo empecé a usar mis manos para soltar la hebilla de su cinturón. Entonces desabroché su pantalón y los dejé caer al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos. Retrocedí y le sonreí justo antes de caer de rodillas con mi cara justo frente a sus calzoncillos.

Estiré ambas manos y bajé su calzoncillo, ¡haciendo que su polla saltara y casi me pegara en la nariz! Me reí un poco mientras abría la boca y ¡tomaba toda la cosa hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta!

Jacob soltó un gemido muy profundo y apreciativo mientras yo empezaba a mover mi boca arriba y abajo a lo largo de su polla. Sus dedos estaban en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, guiándola sobre su polla. Lo saqué con la mano derecha y empecé a lamer toda la longitud desde la base. Mientras me estaba inclinando otra vez para llegar debajo de él, hice contacto visual ¡y vi que estaba prestando mucha atención a todo lo que estaba haciendo!

Mi lengua serpenteó a la base de su pene, pero no se detuvo ahí. Sabiendo lo mucho que los hombres disfrutaban cuando les lamían y chupaban las bolas, sólo seguí hasta que alcancé la parte posterior de su escroto. Entonces metí toda la cosa en mi boca y empecé a mover mi lengua atrás y adelante contra sus bolas. ¡Sus vellos estaban cosquilleando en mi nariz, pero no dejé que eso me enlenteciera! Después de haber chupado sus bolas por un rato moví mi cabeza de vuelta a la punta de su pene y lentamente volví a deslizar toda la cosa dentro de mi boca

Mientras mis labios alcanzaban la base de su pene, vacilé por un momento dejándolo descansar ahí sobre mi lengua y sentí la cabeza cosquilleando en mis amígdalas. Los dedos de Jacob ahora estaban sujetando mi cabeza mucho más firme ¡y podía decir que realmente estaba disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo! Después de casi un minuto, finalmente tuve que conseguir aire, pero fue Jacob el que jadeó mientras yo dejaba que su pene se deslizara lentamente fuera de mi boca.

Entonces empecé a mover mi boca atrás y adelante sobre su polla mucho más rápido, con mi mano sujetándolo para darle más placer a los costados. Él estaba empezando a ayudar empujando sus caderas hacia adelante bombeando su pene dentro de mi boca. Mantuvimos un muy buen ritmo por un rato, pero entonces abruptamente saqué su polla y me senté hacia atrás sobre mis talones. Él me miró con una mirada decepcionada en su cara, y yo dije:

—Lo siento, pero me siento un poco sedienta. ¿Podrías darme mi té?

Jacob se veía como si apenas pudiera hablar, pero alcanzó mi vaso y me lo tendió. Yo todavía estaba sujetando su polla con mi mano derecha mientras tomaba mi vaso con la mano izquierda y tomé un largo trago. Me las arreglé para pescar un par de cubos de hielo de mi vaso, y los mantuve en mi boca mientras devolvía el vaso. Jacob tomó el vaso, y mientras lo dejaba sobre la encimera yo me incliné hacia adelante y volví a meter su polla dentro de mi boca.

Él volvió a jadear mientras los fríos cubos de hielo hacían contacto con su pene, y empecé a girarlos alrededor de la punta con mi lengua mientras usaba la mano para empezar a bombear su pene vigorosamente dentro de mi boca. Sabía que se estaba acercando, y había considerado volver a detenerme y hacer que me follara, pero estaba bastante segura de que él todavía tendría suficiente como para continuar otra vez, así que seguí acariciándolo.

Podía sentir los cubos de hielo derritiéndose en mi lengua mientras seguía acariciando su polla, ¡pero el repentino estallido de semen que salió de su masculinidad se aseguró de que los cubos de hielo no sobrevivieran! Jacob se agarró de la barra con una mano mientras la otra mano todavía descansaba sobre mi cabeza, y dejó salir un largo y bajo suspiro de placer mientras yo seguía acariciando su pene, asegurándome de que cada gota de su semen fuera depositada a salvo dentro de mi boca.

Me volví a inclinar hacia atrás sobre mis talones y abrí la boca mientras miraba a Jacob. Esperé hasta estar segura de que estaba mirándome y podía ver el semen en mi boca antes de cerrarla y tragar. Me lamí los labios y alcé la mano para que me ayudara a levantarme. Mientras me ponía de pie, él dijo:

—¡Oh Bella, ese fue absolutamente el mejor té que he bebido alguna vez!

Yo le sonreí y dije:

—¡Me alegra tanto que lo disfrutaras, pero todavía no he terminado contigo! —Me estiré hacia abajo y bajé mis bragas hasta el suelo y me salí de ellas. Luego me giré y enfrenté la barra, inclinándome contra ella con una mano. Usé la otra mano para levantar mi falda por la parte trasera mientras lo miraba y decía: —¡Creo que necesitas follarme y ponerte sediento por otro vaso!

Jacob sonrió y se inclinó para sacarse los zapatos y luego salió de su pantalón. Desliz su mano hacia arriba y ahuecó mi seno, apretándolo con firmeza mientras ponía la otra mano sobre mi cadera sujetando el borde de mi falda a mi cintura. ¡Movió la mano desde mi teta y la usó para guiar su polla dentro de mi coño caliente y mojado! Dejó que se deslizara realmente lento, todo el camino dentro de mí, y luego lo tiró hacia afuera igual de lento. Después lo volvió a empujar dentro, sólo un poco más rápido, y lo volvió a tirar hacia afuera. ¡Se siguió moviendo dentro y fuera, tomando velocidad gradualmente hasta que estuvo moviendo esa cosa dentro de mí como un pistón bien engrasado en un motor caliente!

Me sujeté de la barra con ambas manos y seguí empujando hacia atrás para encontrar cada una de sus embestidas. Lo sentía yendo tan profundo dentro de mí, ¡y lo quería todavía más profundo! Tenía ambas manos en mis caderas, sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras seguía entrando y saliendo. Se inclinó sobre mí y estiró una de sus manos para agarrar mi teta. Entonces sujetó la parte superior de mi uniforme justo encima de mis senos y lo bajó junto con mi sujetador, liberando mi teta de su confinamiento. Empezó a pellizcar mi pezón con sus dedos índice y pulgar mientras seguía empujando profundamente dentro de mí, ¡y simplemente casi grité! ¡Mis pezones son tan sensibles, y el modo en que él estaba jugando con éste estaba a punto de empujarme sobre el borde!

Empecé a gemir en voz alta mientras seguía empujando hacia atrás para encontrar sus embestidas.

Entonces él puso toda su mano sobre mi seno expuesto y empezó a apretarlo y a tirar de él mientras empujaba hacia adelante. Podía sentir mis jugos corriendo por el interior de mi pierna mientras seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de mi coño, ¡y me hizo sentir aun más cosquillas!

Miré hacia atrás sobre mi hombro y le dije:

—¡Espera, quiero hacer algo diferente!

Jacob retrocedió y sacó su polla de mí y yo me di vuelta para enfrentarlo. Su masculinidad estaba parada completamente erecta, ¡y no pude evitar sonreír por su impaciente entusiasmo! Tiré de uno de los taburetes y me senté en el borde mientras me reclinaba hacia atrás sobre la barra, empujándome hacia arriba sobre mis codos. Estoy segura de que era toda una vista sentada ahí con las piernas muy separadas, los jugos de mi coño corriendo hacia la parte posterior de mi culo, y una teta colgando afuera, ¡pero seguro que a Jacob no parecía importarle!

Tan pronto como estuve lista, él avanzó y guió su herramienta de vuelta dentro de mí mientras se estiraba hacia arriba y me tiraba el uniforme por mis hombros. Era difícil mantener el ímpetu mientras me movía para permitir que cada brazo se saliera de las mangas, pero al final los sacamos. Tiré hacia abajo mi sujetador para exponer completamente mis dos grandes senos talla 100E, ¡y Jacob empezó a apretarlos igual que un niño con un montón de arcilla para modelar!

Tenía esta mirada más serena de placer en su cara mientras apretaba mis dos tetas desde la base, moviendo los pulgares atrás y adelante a través de mis pezones. ¡Yo empecé a gemir con gran entusiasmo ante eso porque a mis pezones les encanta que jueguen con ellos! Realmente no podía moverme mucho en esta posición, pero seguro que podía sentir su polla mientras empujaba contra mi punto, acercándome más y más a mi orgasmo.

Pude sentir el calor empezando a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, y aparentemente Jacob sintió que estaba cerca porque empezó a empujar más duro y más rápido. Estaba agarrando mis tetas muy firmemente, usándolas para empujarse más profundo dentro de mí, y me encantó cada embestida. Empecé a gemir mientras él empujaba dentro de mí, y empecé a hacerlo más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente me incliné hacia adelante y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, gritando con placer contra su hombro.

Jacob, sin embargo, todavía no había terminado conmigo, ¡y realmente me alzó del taburete y me sostuvo firmemente alrededor de la cintura mientras seguía empujando su polla profundamente dentro de mí! Yo sólo seguí gritando contra su hombro, dejando que amortiguara mis gemidos mientras él seguía bombeando. ¡Finalmente eché la cabeza hacia atrás y sólo sonreí mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tensándose y haciendo un último empuje profundo dentro de mi coño!

Jacob lentamente me volvió a bajar sobre el taburete mientras su polla mojada salía de mi coño empapado y caía contra el costado de su pierna. Me sentía completamente saciada mientras me sentaba en el taburete tratando de recuperar el aliento. Jacob estaba inclinado contra mí, con ambos brazos alrededor de mis hombros, y sólo caí en su abrazo.

Probablemente nos quedamos así por algunos minutos antes de darme cuenta de que el señor Cullen llegaría pronto a casa. Me eché hacia atrás y dije:

—Hay un baño justo ahí al costado de la cocina. Puede que queramos limpiarnos antes de que el señor Cullen llegue a casa.

Jacob me sonrió y dijo:

—¡Sí, supongo que tienes razón! —retrocedió para darme espacio para bajarme del taburete mientras él empezaba a reunir su ropa. Yo caminé hacia el baño con mis tetas grandes y firmes todavía colgando por encima de mi sujetador, ¡y pensé para mí misma que nunca me había sentido tan suelta en mi vida!

Llegué al baño y agarré un par de toallas de mano del gabinete de debajo del lavamanos. Las mojé ambas y dejé una sobre la encimera mientras usaba la otra para limpiarme. Acababa de volver a meter mis tetas dentro del sujetador cuando Jacob llegó a la entrada y me tendió mis bragas.

—¡Creo que necesitarás éstas!

Yo le sonreí mientras me ponía el uniforme sobre los hombros.

—¡Se lo agradezco, señor! ¡Eso fue muy considerado de su parte!

Jacob realmente se ruborizó un poco mientras decía:

—¡Sabes, he fantaseado con hacer algo como eso desde la primera vez que te vi!

Tomé mis bragas de su mano y me estiré y planté un beso grande y mojado sobre sus labios.

—¡Eso nos hace dos! —Me rocé contra él y me incliné para volver a ponerme las bragas. Jacob simplemente se quedó ahí parado sosteniendo su ropa en la mano mientras me miraba inclinada delante de él. Una vez que me las puse me di vuelta y dije—: ¡Sabes, puedes pasar por aquí cada vez que quieras!

Jacob sonrió y dijo:

—¡Definitivamente tendré eso en mente!

Puse ambas manos sobre su pecho lo empujé suavemente dentro del baño.

—Hay una toalla de mano justo aquí para que la uses para limpiarte. ¡Vístete y vuelve aquí para unirte a mí!

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

—Sí señora, ¡lo haré ahora mismo!

Cerré la puerta del baño y volví a la cocina. Fui hasta la despensa del mayordomo y usé el espejo de ahí para asegurarme que mi uniforme se veía bien. Mi gorrito de asistenta todavía seguía en su lugar, pero estaba un poco aplastado por la mano de Jacob sobre mi cabeza. Me las arreglé para ahuecarlo y hacerle lucir presentable para el momento en que Jacob salió.

Oí abrirse la puerta del baño y volví a entrar en la cocina para reunirme con él. Él caminó hasta la barra y tomó su vaso de té con limón y dijo:

—¡Gracias otra vez por el té! ¡Estaba delicioso!

Yo sonreí y alcé mi propio vaso y dije:

—¡De nada!

Ambos terminamos nuestros tés y recogimos los vasos y los llevamos al fregadero para enjuagarlos. Mientras estaba enjuagando el cuchillo y la tabla para cortar, oí que se accionaba la puerta automática del garaje. Miré a Jacob y dije:

—¡Parece que terminamos justo a tiempo!

Tan pronto como dije eso, se abrió la puerta del garaje y el señor Cullen entró a la cocina.

—¡Jacob! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!

El señor Black cruzó la cocina para reunirse con el señor Cullen y ambos se dieron la mano mientras Jacob decía:

—¡Para nada! ¡Bella acababa de prepararme un vaso de su maravilloso té con limón y me ha estado manteniendo entretenido!

El señor Cullen miró hacia mí y sonrió.

—¡Sí, ella sí que hace un increíble vaso de té!

Pensé para mí misma que él debía saberlo, ¡porque yo le había preparado un vaso con té prácticamente del mismo modo sólo hacía unas semanas atrás! Le devolví la sonrisa y dije:

—¿Puedo servirle un vaso, señor?

El señor Cullen sonrió y dijo:

—No, te lo agradezco, querida. ¡Tal vez más tarde! —Me guiñó mientras volvía su atención a su invitado y decía—: ¡Ven conmigo Jacob! Vamos a mi estudio.

El señor Black dijo:

—Tengo que ir al coche y sacar mi portafolio. Te encuentro ahí.

El señor Cullen siguió por el pasillo y dijo:

—¡Excelente! ¡Serviré tragos para los dos!

Jacob se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y me miró.

—Gracias otra vez, Bella. ¡Ese fue el mejor té que he tomado alguna vez!

Fin

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aaaarrrgggghhhhh! Sabeis que? me acabo de dar cuenta que esta es mi historia 51! dios...la que he liado en poco más de 1 año jajajajajajaja. Soy una total crazy compulsiva! Me adoro a mi misma!**

**Bueeeeno...veo que estas historias no tienen mucho exito pero, ya que las he empezado al menos las acabo, para no dejarlas a medias. **

**P.D: Lo mas probable es que haya una sorpresita para vosotras dentro de unos cuantos dias... I'm not sure!**

**Besitos y comenten, pliiiiiiiis O.O**

**Gabylor**


End file.
